


It's not  an Affair..

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Harry is avoiding Draco. Its driving Draco up the wall...A Bonus prompt for Drarryland 2019





	It's not  an Affair..

Draco peered around the great hall, he stared at the empty chair next to him. The chair of his current Defence Against the Dark Arts. His husband Harry Potter. Everyone was eating dinner oblivious to the empty chair.

“You should try this!” Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher, gesturing a goblet of green liquid in Draco’s direction.

“Longbottom get that stinking concoction away from me” Draco grimaced.

“Hannah turned me onto this, keeps you regular. It’s important now we’re older” Neville pointed out.

Draco grimaced further. “I am perfectly. Nope I am not discussing this with you...” Draco trailed off. “Have you seen my husband?”

“Harry? Nope. He was in class though. Heard the fourth years taking about the Boggart they fought” Neville Pointed out.

Draco collapsed against the chair. “I think he’s avoiding me.”

Neville chuckled. “And what having an affair?” He said amused.

Draco scowled. “That better have been a joke.”

Neville looked suddenly as fearful as he had as a teen. “Yes.”

“Good...” Draco said simply.

* * *

 

The next day, at the end of Double Potions with the fifth years. Draco watched as the students began to Clean up.

“Scorpius. Albus. Stay behind please” Draco called out addressing the non-identical twins.

“What did you do?” Scorpius hissed quietly.

Albus squinted at him. “Nothing...” Albus promised.

“Professor Potter?” Scorpius and Albus said formally, they always referred to their parents by their titles. It was easier.

“Have you seen you father lately?”

Scorpius and Albus looked at each other unsure. “He was in class yesterday?”

Draco sighed. “I know that. I mean after class, he wasn’t at dinner last night. He arrived back to our rooms after I was in bed and then disappeared in the morning...” Draco explained to them.

“He’s probably having an affair...” Albus teased.

“Yep. Definitely an affair...” Scorpius agreed grinning.

Draco glared unimpressed at the pair of them. “I will happily ground you both. Parent overrules Professor” Draco warned putting his arms around them.

“Pretty sure that’s abusing your power Father” Scorpius replied.

“Fine. If you see him, tell him I’m looking for him” Draco insisted.

Both teens nodded and left the room as soon as possible. “Fathers in trouble I bet you...” Albus hissed.

Draco’s frown intensified.

* * *

 

Draco sat kneeling in front of the fireplace in his office. “Granger! Are you there!” He called out frustrated.

“Draco? What is it?” Hermione questioned as her face appeared through the flames.

“Where is my husband!” Draco snapped irritated.

“How should I know? He’s your husband?” Hermione replied wryly.

“Granger. Where’s your husband? Have they been drinking again?” Draco suggested desperately. “He’s been avoiding me all week...”

“It’s probably nothing Draco” Hermione said simply.

Draco rolled his eyes, “I don’t care if it’s nothing! I want to know!”

“Draco” Hermione said simply.

Draco sighed. “I’m worried. He’s being distant, we haven’t been intimate in a month or so. He avoids me when I bring it up.”

Hermione was silent. “It’s not an affair.”

“I’ve heard that too often this week” Draco said bitterly.

“He loves you...” Hermione reminded him.

“It doesn’t feel it...” Harry said simply before snuffing out the fire.

Draco went to bed alone that night.

* * *

 

Draco felt like he was going mad, Harry was AWOL. He dutifully fulfilled his duty; less Professor McGonagall threw the book at him. He was however sincerely avoiding Draco, it was starting to sting.

What had he done wrong...?

“Father your moping...” Albus said approaching him at the end of class. Breaking him out of his daze.

Draco looked up. “I’ve been distracted.”

“We spoke to Dad...” Albus said.

Draco looked up expectantly.

“He said your obsessing and you’re probably overthinking it” Albus said.

“That all?” Draco asked.

Albus leant in and hugged Draco tightly. “Said I should hug you...” Albus said a little awkwardly.

Draco chuckled a little, “Of course he did...”

“Father...” Albus said when he pulled away. “Are you okay?”

Draco sighed. “I don’t know...”

Albus looked sympathetic, “We have double Defence against the Dark Arts this afternoon. You could just drop into class...”

Draco chuckled, “I can’t.”

“You can. I don’t like you like this...” Albus said honestly. “I think you need to talk, and Dad is doing his usual thinking he knows best.”

Draco shared a smile with Albus. “Which he doesn’t” they said together.

* * *

 

Albus was smirking from his seat towards the back of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

“What Have you done?” Scorpius asked his brother and best friend suspiciously.

“I suggested to Father, that perhaps cornering him in class might be the best choice...” Albus whispered.

Scorpius chuckled and shared a smile.

Class began and the other Professor Potter started his lecture. It was about ten minutes in when the door burst open and Draco strode in. “We need to talk” Draco insisted.

“I’m in class...” Harry said gesturing defensively.

Albus and Scorpius grinned.

“You’ve been avoiding me!” Draco insisted pointing his finger in Harry’s direction.

Harry sighed relenting, “Fine. Can we do this after class? Not in front of our students.”

“We don’t mind Sir...” Albus called out unhelpfully.

Harry shot Albus a look, his cheeky smile faded.

“I’ll wait at the back. I’m not giving you the chance to run off” Draco answered curtly.

Harry winced, “Right” he knew he’d screwed up.

Draco took a seat at the back of the classroom and watched intently. Harry was grateful when the class ended. He watched his two sons begin to pack up. “You two can stay” Harry said.

“So” Draco said intensely.

Harry sighed and approached Draco. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. Not that you’ve been helping the last couple of days.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “I might have been a little manic.”

“A little?” Harry said with a Smirk. “Well look the reason I’ve been avoiding you...” Harry paused and looked at Draco’s grey eyes the worry was clear. “Look it’s not an affair.”

Draco’s faces soured. “Spit it out.”

“I’m pregnant again...”

Draco went quiet then pulled Harry into a kiss.


End file.
